


Perks

by izzygone



Series: The Tree House [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Underage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Shota, Underage Sex, based in the US, teenage!arthur, wee!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzygone/pseuds/izzygone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was too trusting.</p><p>Arthur knew that was because he was 11 and too innocent to understand how the world really worked, but <em>jesus</em>, there had to be limits.</p><p>But clearly there <em>weren’t</em> because he had Merlin shirtless and writhing underneath him as he applied suction to the younger boy’s pert and sensitive nipples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonzombie333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonzombie333/gifts).



> Originally written for my September 2014 prompt-a-thon for the prompt: **_Shota!Merlin + nipple play_**. Inspired by [this](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/IQMUDJ0LjsU/0.jpg) (NSFW) image.
> 
> **IMPORTANT WARNINGS: Merlin in 11 in this story, Arthur is 15. Warnings for dub con because underage = cannot consent. Also Arthur is still a manipulative mofo in this.**

Merlin was too trusting.  
  
Arthur knew that was because he was 11 and too innocent to understand how the world really worked, but _jesus_ , there had to be limits.  
  
But clearly there _weren’t_ because he had Merlin shirtless and writhing underneath him as he applied suction to the younger boy’s pert and sensitive nipples. He’d purchased the devices, aptly named “[nipple suckers](http://www.amazon.com/Size-Matters-AC191-MAXtwist-Suckers/dp/B0055PFRVC)” online using his father’s business credit card. It was a risk, and he’d spent the past 2 weeks stalking the mailman, ready to intercept the package lest some unsuspecting member of his family catch on to his plan. A risk, yes, but clearly worth it.  
  
“Stop _fidgeting_ ,” Arthur admonished, his voice exasperated and just slightly higher pitched so he was afraid it might crack and ruin his carefully calculated mask of passivity, “You’ll ruin everything.”  
  
Merlin stilled momentarily, huffing and trying to control himself, but the pressure on his nipples was intense and increasing with every second, “I _can’t_ ,” He sobbed, “It’s too much.” He could feel tears brimming.  
  
“Don’t be such a _baby_ , Merlin, I’m nearly done.” And he was, one more twist and he was sure Merlin’s chest had never looked so appealing, his nipples never so red and enlarged. Fucking _perfect_. “Okay, okay,” He leaned back, admiring his handiwork, “It’s done.” He was still straddling Merlin, and he wanted nothing more than to buck forward, rub himself off hot and fast while Merlin struggled and shifted from the sensation of the tight, hot suction on his nipples. He held off, though, because he wasn’t sure how he would explain that to Merlin. Instead, he swung his leg over, moving off the younger boy. “Now put this on.” He grabbed his sweatshirt and held it out to Merlin who sat up, squeaking as the suction cups shifted.  
  
Tentatively, Merlin took the sweatshirt from Arthur’s hands, inspecting it. It was red and gold -- the high school’s team colors-- and had the name PENDRAGON across the back in big white block letters. It was at least 3 sizes too big for him, built for a broad-shouldered soccer-playing teenager, not a scrawny 11 year old boy. He shrugged it on anyway, though, gasping as the fabric slid over the suction cup devices adhered to his chest. The sweatshirt was indeed too big for him, but it covered the nipple devices so well, no one could have guessed he was wearing them.  
  
Arthur smirked; he’d never seen something so beautiful. The only way to make this picture better was to transfer the name from the back of the sweatshirt directly onto Merlin’s skin. Arthur wondered how difficult it might be to procure a tattoo machine. He shook his head. That would have to wait, “Well get up.” He watched Merlin struggle to his feet, a little dazed from lack of air from when he stopped breathing as Arthur ratcheted up the nipple pumps, “Now go finish your homework. And don’t touch those,” He indicated the hidden treasures on Merlin’s chest, “Or that.” He indicated lower, at the tiny cock hidden beneath the hem of the extra long sweatshirt.  
  
Merlin was bright red and he nodded, still quite dazed. He went deftly and unraveled the knot tying closed the trap door out of the tree house, not quite feeling it and going strictly on instinct. “Hey,” Arthur said as Merlin placed his first foot on the ladder below, half in and half out of the tree house, and Merlin looked up, “Do you love me?”  
  
If possible, Merlin turned even redder, “More than anything.”  
  
Arthur smiled wider and Merlin felt shy and confused, so he hurried down the rest of the ladder and across the Pendragon lawn where Morgana was sunning herself and eyeing him suspiciously. He ignored her and a hot sensation that spread through him at the idea that she had no idea what was going on under her brother’s sweatshirt.  
  
His own house was quiet, for which he was thankful because he didn’t know how to explain to his mother that he was wearing Arthur Pendragon’s soccer hoodie to hide suction cups on his nipples… which Arthur had given him as treatment for an illness he wasn’t entirely sure wasn’t made up. But then again, the whole doctor game was made up, and if this was how Arthur wanted to play it… well, it wasn’t like it was all bad or unpleasant, anyway.  
  
Merlin got out his backpack from under his bed and took out his math book and a sheet of paper. He laid everything out at his desk and sat down, trying to ignore the hot tightness on his chest. It felt miserable and unfulfilling when he moved, the tiny suction cups swinging just a little with the movements, rubbing against the fabric of the sweatshirt. There was so much pressure in his body, he felt like he might explode but for some reason no amount of fidgeting relieved the pressure. Somehow sitting still made it even worse.  
  
He had to be careful, too, not to lean forward or he risked brushing the contraptions against the hard surface of the desk and that, _that_ was by far the worst. Or the best. It was hard to tell.  
  
It was a bit difficult, too, to concentrate on the math problems. The instructions in the book said not to use a calculator, and normally Merlin never would (he didn’t approve of cheating), but Arthur wouldn’t remove the suction cups if Merlin didn’t finish the homework, and Merlin would never finish the homework while wearing them… In the end, he picked up the calculator. He’d go back later and double check the answers by hand.  
  
\---

As soon as Merlin’s head disappeared down the ladder, Arthur started touching himself. He didn’t feel bad about it, really, afterall he’d done far worse stuff in the tree house. Plus, he knew if he didn’t come soon, he’d probably explode the second Merlin pulled the sweatshirt off and he saw those puffy little nipples again. He stroked his cock first slowly through his shorts, not wanting to chafe himself like he’s done many times before being overwhelmed by imaging Merlin touching him. He tried not to rut so desperately against his hand, tried not to imagine what it might feel like to rub his erection up against Merlin’s soft bare skin, his small, hairless cock, only just developing the ability to become erect. _Fuck._  
  
Arthur was hot now so he threw off his shirt and pushed his shorts down. His hand was hot and a little sweaty and the slick eased the friction just a little as he palmed himself a little harder, a little faster. His hand felt good, smooth and moist compared to the rough metal and fabric of his jeans when he rubbed off against Merlin, but it really wasn’t the same. Merlin was better, was probably always going to be better. It might have bothered him that he was probably having the best sex of his life at the age of 15 and that literally nothing could get better than this, but he was too preoccupied to really think about it. Eventually, Merlin was probably going to figure out that what they were doing was totally-fucked-up-wrong and he might eventually _hate_ Arthur for that, so Arthur figured he probably ought to take advantage while he had it.  
  
The fact that Merlin _didn’t_ understand yet how seriously deranged and off Arthur was just made him get off faster. He imagined Merlin’s sweet, innocent face. His adoration and pliability under Arthur’s fingers, the simple joy he got from making Arthur happy… it was all over for Arthur, really. Arthur was probably ruining Merlin’s childhood, but Merlin was ruining Arthur _for life_. It was pretty fucking unfair, in Arthur’s opinion, and he felt a bit like _punishing_ Merlin for it, for destroying his fucking life without even knowing it. The idea got Arthur even hotter, and he rutted up into the tight grip of his hand. He thought of what it’d be like to really punish Merlin, bend him over his knee and smack his naked bottom so his little cock rubbed up against Arthur’s skin until it got confusedly hard despite pain and then maybe Arthur would press a finger against Merlin’s tight, virgin hole and make Merlin come like that, ass red and hot and hurt and cock full and raw against warm skin. And maybe Merlin would never forget that -- would always need a finger on his hole to get off, always need a little bit of pain. Ah, _fuck_. Arthur spilled all over his hand, quickly covering his mouth with his other hand to muffle his sharp yelp, hopefully quick enough so as not to attract the attention of his poor sister in the yard below.

\---  
  
Before Arthur even had time to pull his own shirt back on, he heard the creek of the trap door and he turned around, a little panicked at the idea that he had forgotten to tie down the door and _anyone_ could be coming up the ladder -- but it was just Merlin, cautiously lifting the trap and sticking his head through.  
  
He was biting his lip as he asked, “Can I come back up now?”  
  
Arthur frowned down at him, “You couldn’t possibly have finished all your homework this quickly, Merlin.”  
  
“I did! I mean, there wasn’t that much. Just math.” He looked up at Arthur, face still flushed, reminding Arthur just how swollen his little nipples must be. He was giving his best pout, too, and Arthur was only human.  
  
“Hmmm…. well, as long as you finished all of it…” Arthur narrowed his eyes on him and Merlin nodded his head rapidly, “You may come up.” Merlin scrambled to get in, bumping his chest hard against the entrance and groaning. And that was all it took for Arthur to get hard again. Being a teenage boy had its uses.  
  
It seemed to take Merlin ages to pull himself all the way up and into the treehouse, and even longer for him to retie the door closed.  
  
He was exhausted from the effort, it seemed, and he flattened himself back down where Arthur had pinned him earlier to attach the suction cups. He panted a little and looked up at Arthur for a minute before cocking his head, “Where’d your shirt go?”  
  
Arthur almost laughed, but instead replied a little coldly, “I was checking myself in case your nipple disease is catching,” he slumped ungracefully against the wall and nudged Merlin playfully with his foot.  
  
Merlin frowned. He usually got to check Arthur for sicknesses. He knew it was silly and that it was all just a game, but some small part of him still worried that Arthur would stop needing him. When they were younger, Arthur used to always say how lame he was for being so young and so small, and even though Merlin had grown up quite a bit by now, Arthur still managed to make him feel that way sometimes.  
  
“Well?” Arthur nudged him again, “Let’s see them then.”  
  
Merlin sat back up in a hurry. He was a little scared of taking the sweatshirt off-- he thought he might pull the contraptions off, too, and then Arthur would really be mad. Carefully, he snaked his hands back up the sleeves then down the body of the sweatshirt, grabbing it from underneath, carefully lifting it so it didn’t touch the suction cups as he tugged it off.  
  
It felt cold in the tree house without the sweatshirt, and Merlin might have shivered a little if he hadn’t felt Arthur’s hot touch almost immediately on his chest, pressing him back down to a lying position and crawling over to straddle him in a single motion.  
  
Arthur cursed quietly. Fucking _fuck_ , was this real life? This was, if possible, better than he remembered. Merlin’s nipples were red and puffy inside their tiny plastic chambers. The area around each of them was swollen and pink and Arthur couldn’t stop himself from flicking his fingers in a semicircle around each. His throat was dry and he felt a little dizzy. He was pretty sure he’d never been so fucking hard.  
  
“Do they…” he swallow, “Do they hurt?”  
  
Merlin seemed stunned into silence, but he shook his head.  
  
“How does it feel? Tell me.”  
  
Merlin never disobeyed a direct order, so he found his voice and said, “I don’t know… funny, but not bad. Hot, mostly. And like… needy, I guess.” He covered his face which had turned red.  
  
Arthur swallowed again, “I’m going to take them off you, okay? I’m going to make you feel better, okay?” Merlin nodded behind his hands but didn’t meet Arthur’s eyes.  
  
Arthur couldn’t stop himself from letting his fingers linger. He flicked each nipple, watching the contraptions bob and felt Merlin gasp and squirm involuntarily underneath him. He scooted himself up, pressing down on Merlin’s hips with his thighs and feeling Merlin’s hard little cock hidden under his clothes. He sighed. Fucking _beautiful_.  
  
With shaky hands, Arthur held the left nipple sucker and pressed lightly on Merlin’s areola, breaking the seal with a little “pop” as Merlin let out a little yelp. Embarrassed, the younger boy clapped his hands over his mouth. Arthur looked down sternly, “Merlin. We can’t play the game if you’re not going to behave.” Merlin gulped and pressed his hand more firmly over his mouth as Arthur pulled back taking the first nipple device with him and setting it on the floor next to them. “Can you be quiet for this next one?” Merlin nodded vigorously and kept his mouth covered.  
  
As if possessed, Arthur couldn’t prevent himself from tugging gently on the remaining suction cup. Merlin hissed and bucked up suddenly. Arthur raised an eyebrow, “Like that, do you?”  
  
Merlin shook his head. Then, as Arthur flicked his thumb over the first exposed nipple, Merlin seemed to change his mind and suddenly nodded. Arthur couldn’t help but tease a little longer, rotating the remaining sucker in a small circle while Merlin bit into his own hand. Finally, he used both hands to break the seal and release the second nipple from its prison. In his defense, Merlin only squeaked this time, face still hidden, fingers pressed into his mouth, but Arthur glared at him anyway, trying to put on his best disappointed face. Merlin hid his eyes behind the spread fingers of his left hand, looking sheepish.  
  
Arthur decided to forgive him just this once. “How does it feel? Better?” Merlin shook his head, “Worse?” Merlin paused, then nodded. “What if I do this?” He flicked his fingers over the newly exposed nubs. Both of Merlin’s nipples were raised, pointed and red. Arthur wanted to fucking _bite_ them. Merlin didn’t think this time, he just moaned, his hips bucking against Arthur’s immobile ones and his back arching. “What was that, Merlin? I didn’t hear you,” Arthur teased and took that moment to twist the engorged nipples between his fingertips. Merlin bucked up twice in rapid succession whilst simultaneously failing to hold in a deep moan.  
  
Arthur continued to roll the pointed nipples between his thumb and pointer fingers, one nip in each hand, watching them grow and turn even redder until Merlin whispered breathily, “ _Fuck_ , Arthur.”  
  
Arthur stopped and stared down at the younger boy below him. He was sure he’d never heard Merlin swear in his whole life. Arthur might have admonished him for cursing if it hadn’t been the hottest thing that had happened in his whole life _ever_. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer after that, and he leaned down to flick his tongue lightly over Merlin’s swollen left nipple. Merlin’s full bodied moan was enough to encourage him and he continued, engulfing the red point in his mouth and giving a gente suck. Merlin bucked up so hard against him that Arthur leaned back, lifting his lips from the buffet before him.  
  
“Merlin, you have to stay still or the treatment won’t work.”  
  
Merlin nodded seriously, and Arthur returned to his task, taking the right nipple into his mouth this time and sucking far less gently. It was inflamed and raised, at least twice if not three times larger than it had any right to be and probably just as sensitive because Merlin pressed his hands harder against his mouth and arched as if chasing more of Arthur’s mouth. With his free hand, Arthur pressed on Merlin’s rib cage, holding him him flat against the floor and preventing him struggling.  
  
Merlin’s nipples were fucking _sweet_ , the taste of them intense and perfect under Arthur’s tongue. He couldn’t really help himself, despite knowing how oversensitive Merlin was, Arthur still bit down. It was a love nibble really, but Merlin bucked up hard and fast, his hands suddenly finding Arthur’s hips and gripping tight enough to leave bruises.  
  
Arthur was only a man.  
  
He started bucking back against the younger boy below him, their hard cocks rubbing each other through the fabric of their shorts. Arthur had the presence of mind to scold Merlin, “You’re never going to get better if you don’t stay still.”  
  
Merlin just groaned and jerked up hard against him, one hand coming to rest on the back of Arthur head, forcing him back to sucking hard at the nipple before him, “Jesus fucking _fuck_ ,” he tried to murmur, but it probably came out more like “hhh _nngg_.”  
  
Merlin was hot and perfect on the worst of days, but today he was like a fucking supervolcano because he wasn’t just Merlin, _sweet-desperate-to-please kid from next door_ , he was a deadly fucking _siren_ and Arthur was happy to crash upon those rocks.  
  
In fact, Arthur realized, he was _minutes_ if not _seconds_ away from crashing. He was dazed and sweaty and blissed the fuck out from the absolute hotness that was a wanton and shameless Merlin, wiggling and straining below him.  
  
And Merlin kept fucking grunting, “Arthur, Arthur, _Arthur_ ,” in this little rhythm that corresponded with his hips rolling up and up.  
  
Arthur tried valiantly, he honestly did. He was bigger and stronger and he tried to pin Merlin down, but Merlin was _possessed_ and he moaned and panted and Arthur was only fucking human goddamnit. He sucked harder on Merlin’s right nipple and squeezed and rolled the left in his free hand, and Merlin wouldn’t fucking shut up.  
  
Arthur came hard and fast in an embarrassingly short period of time, considering that he’d come like 2 minutes before they started this, but Merlin came even faster. Somewhere between the first touch of Arthur’s lips to Merlin’s nipples and the last twist he gave in his exhausted state, Merlin came at least twice, and Arthur could feel it wet and hot, seeping through Merlin’s shorts.  
  
After a few minutes spent crushing the air out of Merlin below him, Arthur finally leaned back, steeling his face into a frown.  
  
Merlin was breathing hard, confused and still hot. Arthur could feel the younger boy’s dick start to harden again against the warmth of his leg.  
  
“Merlin,” Arthur breathed, a little higher pitched than he meant, “What’s wrong with you?” He frowned harder for emphasis.  
  
Merlin’s hands fled Arthur’s hips as if on fire, covering his face again. He shook his head, “I… I don’t know!” He was embarrassed and confused, and it could not have been sexier.  
  
Arthur slid his body down so he was straddling Merlin’s knees instead and he leaned down, examining the wet spot on the other boy’s shorts which were tented just slightly, “I think you’re sick.” He rubbed his palm over the spot and Merlin bucked then started to squirm, “I think maybe… you’re going to need a lot more treatment.”


End file.
